Main:Alice D'Amato
Genova, Liguria, Italy |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2017-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Brixia Brescia |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Alice D'Amato (born February 7 in Genova, Liguria) is an elite Italian gymnast. She is a member of the Italian 2019 World bronze medal team, and is also the 2019 European uneven bars bronze medalist, and has represented Italy at the 2017 European Youth Olympic Festival and the 2018 and 2019 European Championships. She has a twin sister, Asia, who is also a member of the Italian National Team. They both train at Brixia Brescia. Junior Career 2017 D'Amato made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada in March, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around and on uneven bars. At the City of Jesolo Trophy in April, she won team silver and placed sixth on balance beam and twentieth in the all-around. She won team silver at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Gyor, Hungary in July, and initially qualified for the uneven bars final. However, because her start value wasn't competitive enough, she was swapped out in favor of teammate Elisa Iorio. Iorio won gold on uneven bars, which she dedicated to D'Amato. She later won all-around and balance beam bronze and placed seventh on bars and eighth on floor at the Italian National Championships. 2018 D'Amato returned to the International Gymnix, placing seventh in the all-around, but withdrew from the rest of the competition after fracturing her ankle.ankle She returned to competition at the Italian National Championships, competing on three events and winning silver on uneven bars. She was later named to the junior Italian team for the European Championships. The team delivered great performances and won team gold, marking the first time since 1998 that another team besides Russia won junior team gold at the European Championships. Senior Career 2019 D'Amato made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team bronze and placing fifth in the all-around and on uneven bars. She competed at her first senior European Championships and surprised many by tying with teammate Giorgia Villa for sixth place in all-around qualifications. However, in order to seed the athletes for the final, a tiebreaker was induced, and D'Amato came out in sixth with Villa in seventh. She performed well on vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise, but a fall on balance beam dropped her to fourth place. She redeemed herself in the uneven bars final, taking bronze. At the Italian National Championships in September, she won bronze on bars and placed fourth in the all-around and eighth on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She not only helped Italy qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics, but also helped improve upon their qualification performance, earning a historic bronze medal, the first world team medal for the Italian women since 1950. 2020 In early February, she competed at the 1st Serie A, winning gold with her team. Medal Count References